


Brothers in arms

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris' dating adventures, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Piers waiting for Chris, Summer Heat, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes back, hot and bothered after another unsuccessful date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

The door to the Alpha Team common room opened, and the weary figure of the burly captain came in on heavy boot steps. Piers looked up from the couch, tablet in hand, giving a smile at the sight of the heavily stubbled face. “Hey Captain. Back so soon? How was the date?”

Chris wiped the sweat off his brow. “Ugh. She sucked.”

“Oh.” He gave a sympathetic shrug.

“Yeah.” The captain was rummaging in the fridge and popped open a diet coke. “Man, sure is hot out there.” He tugged at the shirt clinging on his back.

“Well… she sucked good or she sucked bad?” Piers said, still looking at the electronic magazine on his tablet.

“Hmm? It sucked that she didn’t suck.” The man sank himself on the couch with a flop, and Piers bounced a little at the shift in weight.

“Woah. Yeah, that sucks.” He shifted a little to let the Captain be more comfortable, sprawling out like an overheated animal.

The man sighed and took a long sip from his drink, pressing the cool can on his face and neck.

“Don’t worry captain, there’s always someone next time.”

“I dunno. Claire’s setups are getting more and more hit and miss. I’m sure they’re nice girls, but I just don’t have an interest for these dates anymore… it’s hard enough getting into my own head, let alone someone else’s. Then you have to go out, and again, and they keep you guessing about their feelings, and you spend months getting nowhere. It’s hard enough fitting them in my schedule. Military life just doesn’t offer stability. I don’t have patience anymore. If I get laid I get laid, if I want a person I want a person, this relationship stuff… I feel too old for this.” He pulled at his shirt to fan himself. Piers could smell his scent from where he was sitting. Poor Chris, all hot and bothered. Dejected, depressed even.

“What about you? You should be out hanging with the boys or hooking up with the chicks around. I’d imagine it wouldn’t take much for you to get someone- you know, get some action.” He peered across at Piers’ screen. Some tourist magazine. Food. Pretty scenery.

“Not my kinda thing anymore, they just don’t seem to be into what I’m after...” Piers said, staring idly at the tablet. “Like you said, we barely have time to get into someone else’s head. Work’s enough to deal with.”

“And the action doesn’t justify the effort really.” He added after a pause.

“Hey, don’t be working so hard ok? Still gotta have a life out there or you’ll end up like me, past your prime.” The older man gave a self-depreciating smile.

“What? You’re still mighty fine captain. You’re easy going, built like a brick house, strong, dependable, easy to read…” _Easy to love_ more like it.

“Haha, you sure know how to stroke my ego Nivans.” He bounced a leg on the ground, spreading arms and legs wide open on the couch.

“Hey, don’t let it get to your head now.” He said, leaning back and relaxing a little himself.

“We should get a fan in here. Sucks that we haven’t got air con yet.” He wiped the sweat off his brow again.

“You’re like a furnace Chris, you’re making me heat up too.” Piers said, face growing slightly red and also wiping sweat off his brow.

“Oh sorry.” He took off his shirt and wiped his face. Immediately the room smelled of Redfield musk. “Wow, I stink don’t I.” He walked to the sink and wet his shirt, using it to wipe himself down as a makeshift towel and gave it a rinse, laying it on his shoulder as he sat back down.

“Don’t worry about it, Captain.” Piers smiled but didn’t say anything. He’s well used to the scent. Every mission inevitably turned them both soaking wet and pungent.

“I’m all pent up… I should take a cold shower or maybe rub one out…” He said, adjusting himself.

“O..K… make yourself comfortable.” Piers busied himself with the tablet, strategically hiding his own growing bulge.

A warm hand clamped on his knee.

“Piers…”

“Uh… Chris?” Piers froze, trying not to look at his captain.

“… Nevermind … I don’t know what came over me.” He withdrew the hand and stood up.

“… well, I’m here for you.” He said, with tangible warmth in his voice.

“Oh… I didn’t mean it that way...” he awkwardly brushed the hair at the back of his head.

“Offer still stands.” Piers shrugged.

They didn’t look at each other, but Chris didn’t want to leave. He was feeling lonely. He wanted company, even if it’s just sitting with Piers shooting the breeze. He turned the TV on.

“Ugh, some more silly romantic drama. Way to slap me in the face.” He shook his head.

“Some people just like the thrill of the chase.” Piers said, glancing at the movie.

“I kinda just want to find someone nice and just… get to the good bits you know. Like just click with them, you know what they want, they get in your head, you know it’s the two of you and you fall in a natural partnership you know? You have a nice tumble, care for each other naturally. None of this trading favours and sunsets and diamonds crap. The whole dating and wasting time stuff, ugh. You get me?”

“Of course I do… it’s kinda my philosophy.” He stole a glance at Chris. He was still slouched on the couch.

He sighed. “I’m almost 40. Maybe I’ll just stay single. It’s not like Claire’s doing any better for herself.”

“Chris, don’t worry about it. You’re such a cool guy… people take notice of you.”

“You always say that, and I get hopeful, then I go out and I come back all alone feeling like I’m not worth it. I guess at least I have you for company.” He grinned broadly.

Piers smiled back. He didn’t dare himself to say anything.

“Piers…”

“Hmm?”

“Can I give you a cuddle? I mean, not to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I just kinda miss having someone in my arms.”

“Didn’t have to ask, Captain.” He smiled and leaned across, and let Chris pull him over his broad chest, clutching him with both arms. He missed the human touch too. Being a sniper had always meant being distant and aloof. Being the best had always meant it was lonely at the top.

Chris let out a sigh. He squeezed Piers to himself. Finding some comfort in the contact of another willing body to his own, even if it was just as brothers in arms.

Piers felt his heart wince in sympathy. Poor Captain gets so lonely at times. He sighed too. The turmoils of military life, of never having your life to yourself, or never being able to promise stability, security, strength. Nobody wants a relationship without those elements. Everyone else gets paired up, and you’re watching, waiting, forever alone. Two lonely soldiers, two parched hearts. At least they got each other to lick their wounds, and share a cuddle when they both need it the most.

He let himself melt in the muscular arms and relaxed. It’s nice to not be the one doing the hand holding after all.

A solid palm gently brushed the coffee colour hair. Body heat warming through Piers’ thin shirt. The Captain’s steady heartbeats audible in his ear.

Broad smile broke out on the stubbled face. Summer heat finally brought warmth to wounded hearts.

“Piers, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Anytime, Captain.”


End file.
